


and really, that's enough

by sweetchems



Series: ~tumblr requests~ [3]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22766095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetchems/pseuds/sweetchems
Summary: Frank thinks he's pretty lucky to have such a sweetheart of a boyfriend.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Series: ~tumblr requests~ [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636792
Kudos: 36





	and really, that's enough

**Author's Note:**

> this drabble is the follow up to "soft and secret"!!! they go together!

Frank already thought Gerard was like, the most impossibly cute person in the history of the world.

So him turning out to have a… hobby? Coping mechanism? Of reverting back to being a kid to calm down is just the icing on the “Gerard Way is totally fucking adorable” cake.

Like, come on. Whose heart wouldn’t melt at the sight of Gerard sprawled out on his bed in an old, oversized hoodie and shorts, scribbling away in a coloring book?

“Hey, baby boy…!” Frank says cheerfully when he flops down on the soft bed beside him, after shutting the bedroom door and crossing the room quickly.

Gerard raises one hand to him in a shy wave, a smile turning up on his lips the second he sees Frank. He doesn’t talk much, but that’s okay. Still so cute.

“What are you coloring, Gee-baby?” Frank asks him cheerfully, ruffling his hair as he settles down on the bed.

Looking up at him with big, bright eyes, Gee happily points to a half-colored Batman in one of his coloring books. His black, yellow, and blue crayons are strewn around him, worn to stubs that barely fit in his fingers. Frank picks one up, looks at it. “How cool! But it looks like someone needs new crayons, hm?”

He smiles down at Gerard, who instantly perks up from his haze of sleep. “R-reallies?” Gee asks hopefully, his eyes wide and bright.

“Sure, sure!” Frank agrees with a smile,

“Anything for my baby….” He finishes fondly, pressing a soft kiss to Gee’s forehead.

Gerard goes back to his coloring, humming softly.

They don’t do much, but they’re at peace.

And really, that’s enough.

**Author's Note:**

> come chat w me on anon abt how baby gerard is @/ourangeloftrash on tumblr


End file.
